


Is This Your Card?

by Kill3rWhal3D1ck



Series: NCT WayV Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), WeishenV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Kun is a Hufflepuff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sorry Taeyong, Strangers to Lovers, Ten is a Slytherin, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck
Summary: Kun is an oddity of a pureblood wizard who loves Muggle magic tricks and tries his best not to let the name-calling or the expectations of his Ravenclaw family get him down.Ten thinks Kun is pretty cool in his own weird way and wishes everyone would just let him live.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: NCT WayV Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593049
Comments: 60
Kudos: 522





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Hogwarts-related knowledge is gone like my teenage years so if the Hogwarts details aren't accurate, don't come for me.
> 
> It's like Hogwarts AU but without the war. I don't want to write about the politics of pureblood Slytherins yk.
> 
> I just finished reading a hopelessly sad KunTen fic and I wanted to write a story where they get the carefree happy endings they deserve.

“ _Hey. Hey Ten._ ”

Ten tried to ignore the insistent whispering of his deskmate. He was at a very crucial juncture of his mental clarity potion, slowly adding motherwort powder in small incremental amounts until the bright blue viscous liquid in front of him turned just the right shade of turquoise and-

“ _Hey!_ ”

Ten’s hand jerked. The jar in his hand tipped, dunking an entire 5 grams of powder into his potion, which instantaneously turned clear as water.

An absolute fucking disaster.

Ten turned sharply to face his deskmate with the most menacing glare he could muster.

“ _What?_ "

Kun at least had the decency to shrink into himself for a moment, guiltily eyeing Ten’s spoilt potion. Whatever he wanted to ask must’ve been more important than his immediate safety though (Ten was one bad decision away from dunking his remaining motherwort powder over Kun’s head) because the Hufflepuff took a deep breath and asked, “Have you seen my playing cards?”

“Your what?” 

“My playing cards. The ones I use for my magic tricks.”

Oh, Ten knew what Kun was referring to. He just couldn’t believe his labour for the past half hour was ruined on account of it. Ten was about to tell Kun as much when he heard familiar muffled giggling from behind them. Ten’s gaze flicked over to the source of the giggling and made eye contact with fellow Slytherin Lee Taeyong. Who winked at him conspiratorially before attempting to straighten his expression. Kun followed Ten’s gaze and looked at Taeyong, who was currently pretending (very badly) to focus on potion-making.

Kun was plainly clueless.

The bubbling frustration in Ten’s chest simmered down.

“I haven’t seen them,” Ten replied.

“Oh.” Kun deflated a little. “Well if you do see them, let me know. I lost them. I could’ve sworn they were in my bag a few days ago but they’re not anymore and I’m trying to retrace my steps and think where I could’ve misplaced them but so far..” Kun trailed off.

“Why do they matter so much?” Ten asked, keeping his face carefully straight. Ten knew Taeyong and one of his sidekicks (Erika?) seated behind them were watching the exchange.

“What?”

“Why do they matter so much? They’re just Muggle cards. You can get a new deck from any random 7th Heaven-“

“7-11,” Kun corrected.

“Whatever,” Ten scoffed. “What I’m saying is. They’re a dime a dozen in those Muggle stores. Just ask your family to send you a new deck.”

“Oh. Well. You see.” Kun was beginning to twist his hands. "They _are_ Muggle cards but they’re _special_. You can’t get them at any 7-11 store. I got them at this Muggle magic shop-“

Taeyong snorted with laughter and Ten tensed. Thankfully, Kun paid no mind.

“-and they’re specifically made for this magic trick that I’ve been practicing on. I’d go into the details of the trick but I’d bore you.” He smiled at Ten, almost apologetically, and Ten could feel his heart soften against his will. Ten almost told him to stop looking so guilty for loving Muggle magic.

Almost.

“I’ll let you know if I see them,” Ten said, brushing some imaginary dirt off his sleeve. He’s stressing himself out over this brown-haired boy when he really shouldn’t.

“Will you? I’d be really grateful.” And then he beamed. He straight out _beamed_ at Ten and his annoying dimples were showing and Ten couldn’t help grinning back.

With a sigh, Ten turned back to his potion. He was either going to have to start from scratch or figure out the counteracting agent for excess motherwort powder which he was pretty sure was taught last week and he took it down in his notebook somewhere but-

“Here.” Kun squeezed some activated Wiggentree berry into Ten's potion, gave it a counter-clockwise stir and-

“Wow,” Ten breathed. His potion turned the gorgeous shade of turquoise he was aiming for. Ten would never admit it, but the corrected potion was probably better than what he would’ve achieved on his own.

Qian Kun didn’t earn the name “Future Head Boy” for nothing.

“Thanks!” Ten smiled at Kun. “Though maybe next time try not to distract me so you don’t have to go through the trouble of fixing my potion.” His voice took on a teasing quality and maybe he was imagining it but a bit of colour rose in Kun’s cheeks.

“Sorry about that.” Kun let out a nervous laugh. Ten patted him on the elbow to tell him all was forgiven.

They worked in comfortable silence till the end of class.

* * *

Qian Kun was an odd wizard.

Ten had been acquainted with him since childhood, in the same way that all children from pureblood families were acquainted. He had seen him around in the pretentious, stuffy gatherings held for the wizarding elite. They had been introduced once, having both been born in the same year and thus expected to eventually enrol at the same time. Qian Kun had never made much of impression on Ten. He was the only son of the wealthy Qian family, descended from a long line of Ravenclaws. Perfect manners, perfect posture, perfectly sweet demeanour, already receiving tutelage on a diverse range of magical arts since childhood and reportedly doing well in all of them.

In Ten’s opinion, Qian Kun was completely boring.

But he stopped being boring on their first evening at Hogwarts.

Defying all expectations, Kun was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat’s verdict rang throughout the dining hall. Every pureblood student in attendance was absolutely shocked.

Every pureblood student except Kun that is.

He didn’t appear shocked at all. In fact, some said he almost looked like he had _expected_ the Sorting Hat’s decision. He strode over to the Hufflepuff table, expression completely placid and serene, and allowed himself to receive the hugs and warm congratulations of his fellow Hufflepuffs.

Ten remembered watching the entire proceedings from the Slytherin table with his mouth agape. Having descended from a long line of Slytherins himself, he couldn’t imagine having to write back to his parents informing them that their eldest son was a _Hufflepuff_ of all things. The parental disappointment. The gossip that would ensue among pureblood circles. He had expected Kun to be devastated.

And yet he wasn’t. At least not outwardly. Ten was often in the same classes as Kun. He observed Kun from afar and the more he observed, the more it became clear to him why Kun was sorted in Hufflepuff. He was so stereotypically Hufflepuff it was almost comical. Ten had just never seen it. Just like every one else, he had always expected Qian Kun to be a Ravenclaw. 

Kun was a stickler for rules. Quality prefect material without a doubt. He was unfailingly kind and caring and almost a mother figure to his junior Hufflepuffs. He was one of the most hardworking students in their year too.

Qian Kun thrived in Hufflepuff. He looked happy in a way Ten had never seen him in those uppity feasts surrounded by his Ravenclaw family.

Ten never really knew Qian Kun but he felt happy for him. He knew that one can never truly run from family expectations but Qian Kun seemed to be coping admirably. One of those coping methods was getting a new hobby.

And well. That new hobby turned out to be Muggle magic tricks.

Qian Kun’s burning interest in Muggle magic tricks started somewhere in their third year. He would show everyone who cared to watch this coin trick or that card trick. Naturally, Kun became something of a laughing stock amongst his peers. A pureblood being fascinated by fake magic? The idea was ludicrous. His fellow Hufflepuffs, loyal as they were, never made him feel bad for his unconventional hobby. Others were less kind. Kun never seemed to mind the jokes most of the time but it made Ten mad.

Ten knew he probably shouldn’t be too invested- he wasn’t even a friend- but he couldn’t help it. Kun had went through a lot and his new hobby made him happy and it wasn’t hurting anyone. Ten usually ignored the jokes about Qian Kun’s Muggle magic but this time.

This time it wasn’t okay.

Maybe it was that confidence that came with being a seventh-year. Maybe it was the accumulation of all the times Ten had seen Qian Kun getting bullied. Heck maybe it was the strawberry yogurt that didn’t sit well with his stomach that morning. All Ten knew was that he had to confront Taeyong about Qian Kun’s missing cards.

“Did you take them?” Ten stood ramrod straight, arms crossed and glaring down at Taeyong. The boy in question was lounging on one of the carved chairs of the Slytherin common room, currently engaged in a slow game of chess with his other sidekick Phil.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow in response, though his eyes never left the chess board. “Take what?” A moment’s pause. “Aaahhh.. Right. I get it now.” He turned to face Ten, interest dancing in his eyes and a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. “What’s it to you?”

“It’s not funny, Lee.” Ten kept his fiercely stern expression. He could feel the eyes of the other Slytherins in the room on both of them.

“Did your favourite Muggle Magician put you up to this?” A few Slytherins were snickering. Taeyong’s eyes lit up when Ten remained silent. “Ohh.. He didn’t did he? You came yourself. You like him or something? You think getting his loser cards back will make the _Captivating Mr Kun_ like you back?”

Phil howled with laughter and a few others in the common room joined in. Ten was seething, fingers twitching for his wand. “I asked nicely, Lee. Don’t make me-“

“ _What’s going on here?_ ”

Ten and Taeyong whirled around to see Kim Chungha standing at the foot of the steps to the female dorms. Her usually sweet features were twisted in a deathly glare as lamplight reflected harshly off the prefect badge pinned to her robes. As much as Ten loved his best friend, he really didn’t appreciate her intervening.

“We’re _fine_ , Chungha,” Ten replied through gritted teeth.

“Clearly not.” Chungha strode gracefully over to Ten, grabbed him by the elbow with more force than a 161cm-high teenage girl should have and pulled him away. Ten knew her grip wouldn’t let off until she’s dragged him all the way to their spot by the lake and sat him down so they can talk about his _feelings_. _Ugh_.

“Yeah that’s right. Can’t even stand up for your boyfriend huh?” Taeyang’s cackling made Ten’s hair stand on end.

Just before they stepped out the Slytherin common and into the dungeon, Ten turned and whispered a spell, directing his wand towards Taeyong.

“HE MELTED MY CHESS PIECES! CHITTAPHON YOU OWE ME A NEW FUCKING CHESS SET!” But Ten and Chungha could barely hear Taeyong’s yelling over the sound of their own laughter as they dashed up the stone steps, robes billowing behind them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ten and Chungha were laid on their backs by the lakeside. It was a surprisingly warm night, a fact that both of them were grateful for. The water's edge was far enough that the ground beneath them wasn't too moist, but near enough that they could hear the occassional sound of aquatic life breaking the surface of the water.

Chungha disturbed the silence first.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice heavy with concern. "When you told me over dinner what Taeyong did, I didn't know you meant to confront him later on."

Ten scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "I'm okay. To be honest, I didn't know myself that I was gonna confront him. I just saw his stupid face in the common room and I just _had_ to say something."

"Aaaahh.." Chungha chuckled. "Anger brings out your spontaneous side I guess."

Ten let out another frustrated sigh. "It was stupid. And useless too. All it got me was a big red target on my back. Taeyong isn't gonna let this go. He'll definitely try somthing."

"Well," Chungha smiled her mischievous smile while reaching into her robes. "It _was_ pretty stupid but it wasn't _completely_ useless."

She dropped a deck of cards on Ten's stomach and Ten shot to sitting position as if electrocuted.

"KIM CHUNGHA IF THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS I COULD KISS YOU!" Ten yelled, turning the deck over in his hands, smoothing his fingers over the sides of the box.

Chungha burst into a fit of giggles. "Please! No kissing! We tried that once already. 3/10 would not recommend."

It was definitely Kun's deck. If only for the fact that no one else in this entire school owned Muggle playing cards. The box might as well have had Kun's name emblazoned across it in glowing ink.

Kun was going to be so happy to have it back.

"How did you-?"

"I was _going_ to find you about a plan to transfigure my old makeup box into a deck of playing cards and switch out the fake deck with Kun's real one, but you were too busy butting heads with Taeyong in the common room so I went ahead with the plan myself." She threw him a wide smile and a V-sign, obviously very pleased with herself.

"You fucking genius! But how did you know where to find it?" If Ten wasn't already sure he struck friendship gold with Chungha, he was absolutely convinced of it now.

"Heard Ericka whispering about it to Nataley. You know how awful she is at keeping secrets. Said Taeyong asked her to keep it in her bag till the weekend. They thought it'd be fun to burn it behind the Shrieking Shack or something," Chungha's tone was light when she said the last sentence, but her heavy gaze meant something else entirely. Ten was too furious to care though.

" _They wanted to burn it?_ I swear melting his chess set was too good for him I should've melted off his whole fucking face when I had the chanc-"

"TEN! Tennis." Chungha was sitting up now. At eye level, her heavy gaze made Ten a little nervous. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Okay..," Ten replied uncertainly.

Chungha took a deep breath. "You care alot about Kun don't you?"

Ten stilled. "I care about Kun a normal amount," he said, enunciating each word slowly.

"What I mean is, you care alot about Kun considering how you're not friends? You're good acquaintances at best? I mean, before you got assigned the seat next to him in potions this year you barely spoke to him."

Ten didn't like how the direction of this conversation was making him feel. "So what? I don't have to speak to him everyday to be a decent human being to him."

"You're _more_ than decent to him, Tennie." Ten can hear the barely-concealed exasperation in her voice. "Okay. Remember when you got him that Secret Santa gift in fifth year? But you weren't even his Secret Santa?"

Ten straightened his back. He had a perfectly reasonable explanation for that.

"Doyoung was his Secret Santa and he had a bad flu a week before the gift exchange! He could barely get out of bed, let alone shop for Kun's gift! And I couldn't let Kun get a crappy gift.."

Said out loud, Ten's perfectly reasonable explanation sounded kind of weak, even to his own ears.

In fifth year, Kun had organised a Secret Santa for all the newly minted fifth-year prefects. The excitable Hufflepuff had recently discovered this Muggle Christmas event and was completely enamoured by the idea. (It ended up being a Not-So-Secret Santa. The prefects were too curious as to who drew their names. Through some magical sleuthing and good old fashioned gossip, most of the participating prefects soon discovered the identities of their Secret Santa. Nobody had the heart to tell Kun this though. And honestly, they all still had fun regardless.) When Chungha mentioned to Ten offhandedly that Doyoung had drawn Kun's name, Ten had been horrified. The flu had rendered Slytherin's ultra-competitive, self-appointed captain of the "We're Gonna Win House Cup This Year If It's The Last Thing I Do" club, completely miserable. He spent most of his time in bed while his friends brought him soup from the Great Hall and passed him their notes from all the classes he missed. Ten lost 40 points that week and hadn't heard a peep from Doyoung at all. It was unnerving.

When Ten saw a messily wrapped pair of second-hand gloves with Kun's name written neatly on it, lying near the small mountain of tissues by Doyoung's bed, Ten knew he had to do something.

That weekend, Ten left Honeydukes with a box of chocolate chip gingerbread cookies under his arm. It was a small box but it burnt a tidy hole in his wallet. (Premium Christmas edition Honeydukes cookies and all that.) The cookies were in the shape of cute cats that would stretch and curl up to nap and pad around inside the box until you were ready to eat them. You could even hear them mewing if you put your ear close to them. Ten didn't know what Kun liked but he knew he had a white Turkish Van so he had to like cats right?

Doyoung had asked Chungha to bring his crumpled gift to the gift exchange since he wasn't going, sick as he was. The ailing prefect hadn't written his name on the gift either, preferring to keep the secret part of the Secret Santa (likely on account of the poor quality of his gift). The situation was perfect. After much pleading, Chungha finally agreed to replace Doyoung's gift with Ten's. There was only so much painfully cutesy " _Chwungha~_ " pouting that she could tolerate from her best friend before she cracked. Ten wrote Kun's name on the gorgeous box of gingerbread cookies with a flourish and didn't write his own name.

Kun loved the cookies. Everyday he'd carefully wrap one cookie in a napkin to bring down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ten felt a simple joy watching him watch the cat cookie nose curiously at some pudding or lick its paw next to the soup spoon. Kun would eat it eventually but not before sharing some with his friends.

* * *

Chungha spent the next half hour recounting every Kun-related thing Ten had done in their time at school. 

Second-year Ten dragging Chungha out to look for Kun's lost cat behind the Herbology greenhouses. (They were unsuccessful and ended up with mud-caked shoes. Kun eventually found Hutong unharmed a week later in the owlery.)

Third-year Ten choosing Muggle Studies as his second elective. (Ten would insist he chose it because it seemed like an easy subject and absolutely not because Kun chose it too.)

Fourth-year Ten promising Slytherin Beater YangYang an evening of dance lessons for every Bludger he knocked into Ravenclaw's star Chaser Zhang Yixing. (Kun had confessed to Yixing and was very publicly and cruelly turned down. The young Hufflepuff was sad for a month and the giggles that followed him every time he passed by a group of Ravenclaws didn't help either. That match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was chaos. The overeager YangYang was less focused on the game and more focused on sending as many Bludgers in Yixing's direction as possible. Ten was too gleefully distracted to be a decent Seeker. Unsurprisingly, Slytherin lost. Ten and YangYang got the worst tongue-lashing from their captain post-game but Yixing had to be in the infarmary for a few days due to several fractures sustained and YangYang earned nine nights of dance lessons so really, Ten and YangYang were the real winners.)

And then there were the smaller things. Ten always noticing when Kun skipped meals at the Great Hall as their N.E.W.T. exams loomed ever-nearer. Ten noticing every time Kun changed his hair colour to a different shade of brown. (For some reason, Kun never ventured outside brown hair dyes.)

The more Chungha spoke, the less Ten found it in himself to protest.

_Holy shit._

Ten has always known he's admired Kun. But at what point did that turn to romantic interest? _Is it_ romantic interest now? Ten buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I could be reading this all wrong you know," Chungha continued cautiously. “It’s possible that how you feel about Kun is all completely platonic. I think for a long while it has been. But recently I keep wondering about how all these years you had so many chances to start a friendship with Kun but you didn't. And I thought to myself.. maybe you didn't want a platonic friendship with Kun. Maybe you want something romantic with him instead..?"

One minute of silence stretched into two as Ten took stock of everything Chungha had just told him. He could tell Chungha was getting increasingly distressed. He took her hand in both of his own.

"I just.. Thanks. For telling me. Cos obviously I couldn't see it for myself." He gave her a small smile, tired but honest. "It's just alot to think about."

Relief washed over her features as she gave him a bone-crushing hug. They stayed like that for a while before parting. 

"You know, I've always thought you two would be good for each other. Like you'd balance each other out somehow." She reached out to push a lock of hair away from Ten's eyes. "I've worked with him on alot of prefect stuff, obviously, and he's a really good guy." She smiled then. "But you already know that."

Affection bloomed in Ten's heart for his friend who knew him so intimately. "Yeah," he whispered. "I do.”

* * *

That night, Ten could barely sleep. He tossed and turned and spent long hours staring at Kun’s deck of cards sitting on his bedside table. 

_Did_ he want to date Kun? The thought of it sent his heart fluttering.

Fine, maybe he did. But something at the back of his mind was nagging at him. Something telling him that it wasn’t a good idea.

Chungha had said that they’d balance each other out, but in Ten’s head that just sounded like they were clashing personalities. Kun was warm and kind and patient. He’s probably never said a scathing comeback in his life and was the kind of boy you could bring home to your parents. On the other hand Ten came off as distant and abrasive. He was short-tempered and petty too and the kind of boy who would not be above bribing his juniors into physically harming someone else (but only if they really deserved it of course).

They were too different and Ten had always known this.

And yet.

What would it be like to be able to see Kun’s smile up close all the time? Not just from across the Great Hall. Not just in passing at classes. But right next to him? Smiling _at_ him. What would it be like to have Kun talk to him comfortably about his day or what's bothering him or his hopes for the future? What would it be like to press his lips to Kun's soft cheek? Or to his lips?

All of a sudden, Ten _ached_ for a closeness with Kun.

Ten threw his blanket over his head and curled into a fetal position. He'll do it, he decided. He'll ask Kun out for a date.

And he prayed, to any deity who was listening, that Kun would say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ten has had a monumentally horrid day.

Not only had he barely gotten any sleep last night- on account of one handsome Hufflepuff with kind eyes- Ten had also

  * received Lee Taeyong's payback. At breakfast that morning, the scheming Slytherin had sprayed the condensation on Ten's glass of chilled orange juice with a kind of hair loss potion. When Ten ran his condensation-wet hand through his hair, it came away with tufts of his own jet black locks. Ten had stared at his hand in shock and screamed, Chungha was yelling expletives at Taeyong, Taeyong's small band of cronies was roaring with laughter and Professor Trelawney deducted 20 points from Slytherin for giving her a headache with their ruckus.

  * no choice but to wear one of Chungha's beanies to hide the broad bald stripe running across the right side of his head. The white beanie looked cute on Chungha but dreadful on Ten. (Or maybe it was just Ten who felt dreadful at having lost so much of his precious hair.) Taeyong, that asshole, had even charmed the hair loss potion such that any hair Ten grew with hair re-growth serum would grow unevenly and have a coarse texture. He'd have to go to an actual wizards' barber to have his hair fixed and he didn't have enough savings at the moment for something like that.

  * sat through an awful consultation session with Professor Slughorn regarding his Auror internship application essay. Seventh-year students who were interested in pursuing a career as an Auror had to submit applications early, before they even took their N.E.W.T. exams. It was a rigorous selection process that considered academic performance, non-academic achievements, feedback from at least two nominated referees and an essay on why the applicant believes they are suited to be an Auror. In so many words, Professor Slughorn thought Ten's essay flopped. The Slytherin Head suggested so many revisions (written in bright red ink) that by the end of the consultation, the parchment of Ten's essay looked almost bloodied. Like the essay containing his hopes and dreams had literally taken a beating.




It was in this thoroughly demoralised state that Ten thought to himself, "Well Chittaphon. It can't possibly get any worse."

And then he heard it.

" _Hey! Hey Ten!_ "

Ten groaned internally and tugged Chungha's white beanie over his ears while hoping against hope that Qian Kun would _go away_.

Although Ten had decided last night that he would ask Kun out, that didn't mean he had any intention of doing so while half-bald and miserable.

There was no one else in the corridor, considering dinner had started half an hour ago. Ten belatedly wished he had hurried from his consultation to the Great Hall instead of slowly dragging his feet and allowing this unfortunate meeting to occur. As tempting as it was, there was no way to run ahead without Kun thinking he was running away from him. Taking a deep breath, Ten turned on his heel to face Kun, plastering his most convincing smile on his face.

Ten felt even more self-conscious as Kun jogged over. He looked perfectly put-together as always. Chestnut brown hair neatly combed and soft. Yellow-and-black tie in a perfect windsor knot. Not a speck of dust on his prefect badge. Kun also had zero eyebags and Ten could not say the same for himself. There was a slight blush to his cheeks which Ten attributed to jogging.

"What's up?" Ten asked.

"I found my playing cards!" Kun was radiating relief and joy and for a moment, Ten forgot all the awful events of the day.

"Seriously?" Ten replied, matching Kun's grin.

"Yeah! They were in my bag this afternoon? I'm just glad that they're back and I wanted you to know." Another bright smile. Gods, his dimples are so cute.

"And umm.." Kun rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a golden yellow envelope with black lining. With a questioning look, Ten took the thick envelope and opened it. Inside was a stack of perfectly square golden papers. A single piece of paper floated out and folded itself into the shape of a.. goose? It was a long-necked bird at least. The tiny golden bird flapped its wings and circled Ten's head before landing lightly on his shoulder.

"Hey little buddy..!" Ten carefully offered the paper bird his finger. It obediently hopped on and Ten brought it close to his face, inspecting it. Before his very eyes, ink bloomed across its wings; neat minisucle words that looked suspiciously like Jungwoo's artful penmanship.

_Dear Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul,_

_We would like to extend an invitation to The Annual Midsummer Social & Commencement Celebration, hosted by the Hufflepuff Class of 2019. We would be honoured to receive you and your plus one on this gladsome occassion. Kindly RSVP at your earliest convenience. We look forward to seeing you there._

"Whoaa.. This is amazing Kun! Did you do this? It's hands-down the most creative S&C invitation I've ever seen!" Ten couldn't stop staring at the bird, turning it over carefully in his hands. On the underside of its wings were the event details, written in equally neat and tiny script.

Every year for the past thirty odd years, the graduating Hufflepuffs would host a massive party for all seventh-years. Held in mid-July, a week after their formal graduation ceremony at Hogwarts, the Annual Midsummer Social & Commencement Celebration (S&C for short) was _the_ event of seventh year and everyone was excited for what this year's graduating Hufflepuffs had in store.

Kun was properly blushing now. "It took me a while to figure out the Japanese charm for self-folding origami cranes. My Advanced Arithmancy textbook has a chapter on the magical manipulation of vectors and angles so that helped loads. And then there was the animation spell to make it move like a bird. That was a bit tricky cos the self-folding charm kept interacting unfavourably with the animation spell and it kept ripping the paper bird apart. But Jungwoo and I, we managed to work it out. It took ages but it's so worth it. We also soaked the envolope in name-recognition potion for a week before we sunned it till it became dry. We fed the names of all the seventh-years to the potion and that took forever too. But now every seventh-year who touches the envelope will have their name written on the invite and it's such a nice prsonal touch I think and-" Kun stopped abruptly, and patted his pink cheeks with his hands. He let out an awkward laugh, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again."

"Don't be sorry," Ten said, wanting badly to reassure the flustered boy in front of him. He meant to follow up with "This cute bird got me excited too" or "I love hearing about Asian magic" but instead what tumbled past his lips was-

"I love it when you're cute like this."

Time stilled and Ten felt his face warm. He hadn't wanted to ask Kun out right then but there was no backing out now. He stared right into Kun's wide eyes and hardened his resolve.

"So umm. Have you asked anyone to be your plus one yet?" Ten asked, hoping Kun hadn't noticed the slight quiver in his voice. Is it normal to feel nervous and nauseous at the same time?

"Oh. Not yet." Kun was twisting his hands now. He looked about as nervous as Ten felt. "Jaehyun asked me though but I haven't given him an answer."

It was like Ten's hammering heart came to an abrupt stop.

_Jung Jaehyun._

Gryffindor's Keeper and overall Horwarts heartthrob Jung Jaehyun. In fourth year, Jaehyun and Kun were both selected by their House Heads to be part of a team of high-scoring students who helped tutor younger students in subjects they were weak in. They've worked together for years. Of course he would be close to Kun. Of course he'd realise how great Kun is.

Of course he'd want to date Kun.

And the worst part was, Ten could imagine it perfectly. Mild, playful Jaehyun who always spoke in a gentle tone and was kind to everyone. He would be good to Kun. Treat him well. And dating one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts would deter Kun's bullies. Kun would finally get some peace.

They'd be a better match than he and Kun would ever be.

Ten summoned the most brilliant smile he could muster and prayed it didn't come off as too stiff.

"Wow.. Jaehyun huh," Ten said. Already he could feel an ache in his chest that felt a lot like loss. Which was ridiculous because Kun was never his. "You should go with him."

Kun looked startled. "I- I should?" He was twisting his hands even harder now. He looked like he wanted to say something but Ten powered past that. He didn't think he could last much longer.

"Yeah! You should! He seems really nice. You two would be good together." Ten could feel himself crumbling a little. "Umm. You wanted me to pass around this envelope to the rest of the Slytherin seventh-years right?"

Kun nodded wordlessly, looking torn and still wringing his hands.

"Okay! I can do that. I gotta run. Chungha is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you in Potions."

Without waiting for Kun's reply, Ten took off in the direction of the Great Hall, walking as fast as he could manage without breaking into a run. He tucked his golden bird invitation into the pocket of his robes, knowing full well he wouldn't be going to S&C if it meant seeing Kun there together with Jaehyun.

Ten felt stupid. He felt stupid for not realising his feelings for Kun earlier. He felt stupid for thinking he had a chance with good, wonderful Kun when there were probably lots of people who liked him. Lots of people who would be better for him than Ten.

Ten could feel a sob rising in his throat.

Most of all, he felt stupid for feeling heartbroken. It was just a crush. So why did he feel so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far! Comments appreciated..! ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where we left off!

A hand grabbed Ten by the wrist and Ten spun around.

"I have something to say!" Kun yelled, his voice shockingly loud in the empty corridor. Kun had a vice-like grip round his wrist, like he feared Ten would run away if he loosened his hold. (He wasn't wrong.) He was panting and his eyebrows were drawn together in distress.

"Okay," Ten squeaked.

"I- I-" Kun stuttered. His grip on Ten tightened and Ten was vaguely aware that the blood circulation in his hand was probably compromised but what he was really worried about was how Kun looked like a terrified deer in the headlights.

"Hey.." Ten pried Kun's fingers off his wrist and held the Hufflepuff's hand in both of his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm absolutely _not_ alright!" Kun cried, looking equal parts frustrated and crestfallen. "How do you expect me to be alright when I finally got the courage to ask you if we could go to S&C together and then you tell me I should go with Jaehyun instead?"

Ten froze. He could hardly believe his ears.

Kun wanted to go to S&C with him?

"You want to go to S&C with me?" Ten said dumbly.

"Of course I do.." Kun replied exasperatedly, like he was stating the obvious. Which bewildered Ten as it was certainly not obvious to him. "I've liked you for so long and Jungwoo has been pestering me to confess since September and I keep telling him there's no way you'd be into me and I didn't want to make it awkward especially since we finally got to talking more in Potions but then I found my playing cards in my bag today and I just had to know who returned them to me so I placed my cards in some Sensing Sand I own that gives the user an impression of the last few people who touched the item and I saw you, Chungha, Ericka and Taeyong and I saw what Taeyong did to your hair this morning and I put two and two together and figured you and Chungha got my cards back from Taeyong and I thought-"

Kun took a deep breath and gulped.

"And I thought that if you cared enough to get my cards back for me you- you might like me enough to go to S&C with me."

Ten might have forgotten how to breathe. 

"Can I hug you?" Ten said abruptly.

"Huh? Umm. Sure. Why-" Whatever question Kun had died in his throat as Ten flung his arms round Kun's neck and hugged him tight.

"I'd love to go to S&C with you." Ten couldn't hide the adoration in his voice and he didn't want to. For a moment Kun just stood there with his hands by his sides. Then warm arms wrapped round Ten's waist and Kun was _laughing_. Ten could feel it rumble through his chest and his heart felt close to bursting.

"I can't believe you feel the same way," Ten mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Kun gave him a squeeze.

"Me either," Kun said, so softly and with so much fondness that it left Ten melting where he stood.

* * *

"Hey. Hey Ten.."

Ten opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. The sky overhead was bathed in sunset hues of pinks and purples. The last he remembered, it had been late afternoon.

Ten was lying on the grass with his head on Kun's lap while Kun massaged a hair re-growth serum of his own concoction into Ten's scalp. The serum was supposed to make his hair re-grow into it's regular soft texture and Kun was fretting over whether he got the ingredients just right. Honestly, Ten wasn't too bothered on the effectiveness of the serum. He'd take any excuse to use Kun's lap as a pillow. When he told Kun this earlier that day, Kun slapped his arm but not before turning an adorable pink.

"Hey.." Ten said groggily while stretching his arms out. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry. How long have I been out?"

Kun chuckled. "Only an hour. I'd let you rest for longer but I'm starting to lose some feeling in my legs."

Ten smiled and pressed his cheek to Kun's thigh. He really should get up but Kun's fingers running through his hair felt so _good_ and-

Wait a second.

_HIS HAIR._

Ten's hands flew to his head, combing through his blissfully soft hair. Not a bald spot to be found.

"KUN! MY HAIR IS BACK!! YOU DID IT!" Ten screeched, sitting up so he could wrap Kun in The Best Hug Ever. The older boy's resulting giggle was _music_ to Ten's ears. "I COULD KISS YOU!"

Kun stilled and Ten could feel himself turning an unflattering shade of red. The air around them suddenly felt heavy with anticipation. The proximity didn't help either. Ten could see Kun's every eyelash, the way the setting sun shone on his lovely flushed face.

His slightly parted lips.

Kun touched his forehead to Ten's and his gaze dropped to Ten's mouth. Ten's heart was hammering away in his chest. He could barely breathe.

"I could kiss you too. If you want," Kun said, his breath warm and ticklish against Ten's face.

"I do want," Ten whispered before closing the gap between their mouths.

It was a chaste kiss, all soft lips and tender touches. It felt like every good feeling in the world squeezed into this one act. One kiss turned to two, then three. Kun held Ten's face in his trembling hands and pressed kisses into his cheeks, his temple, the corner of his mouth. The almost-palpable joy bubbling in Ten's chest threatened to burst forth and float away into the April sky. 

A week had passed since their clumsy confession in an empty corridor. Who would've thought a deck of stolen Muggle cards would end in what felt alot like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thank you to everyone who has supported and commented on this fic!
> 
> I'm hoping to write more fics with this AU but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> Thank you again and comments appreciated! ♡


End file.
